love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kanako Takatsuki
|Japanese Name = 高槻 かなこ |Romanized Name = Takatsuki Kanako |Gender = Female |Birth Date = September 25, 1993 |Origin = Kobe, Hyogo Prefecture |Occupation = Voice Actress Singer |Blood Type = AB |Height = 164.5cm |ANN = Anime News Network |Facebook = |Twitter = Twitter |Instagram = Instagram |Blog = |Website = Agency Profile |LINE Bot = }}Kanako Takatsuki was born on September 25, 1993 in Kobe, Hyougo Prefecture. She lives in Shinjuku City, Tokyo. Her nicknames are "Takatsuking", "Kyanako", and "Kaako". However, the other voice actresses of Aqours often call her "King".https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/660426872669376512 As of September 2017, her nickname is now Kinchan by her request. She voices Hanamaru Kunikida in Love Live! Sunshine!!. Her call-and-response during concerts starts with "Ohana", after which everyone says "Maru" together while putting their arms over their head in a circle. Her image color during concerts is yellow. Background She has two sisters, and is the middle child.http://musicshelf.jp/?mode=static&html=special127/index She lived in Kansai for 15 years but claims that she can't speak in Kansai dialect. She has lived in Ibaraki, Osaka as well.https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/660744714933538816 Since elementary, she has liked J-POP and idols, such as and . After junior high school, she entered and studied acting. Kanako used to work in Music Cafe&Bar 441 and AkihabaraFUN, a singing idol bar in Akihabara. She also worked as a part-time maid in Anison Cafe, a shop where maids sing anime songs. She was also part of an Anisong cover band named . She's also a vocalist of the band "Mimi". Every Thursday, she plays PS4 for Dengeki PlayStation in their NicoNico Live Community. Her current agency is Amuse, and she publishes singles under Victor Entertainment. She received a major debut in 2012 with a single entitled "Bonjou Cinderella No Shiruke No Aru Onegai". Personality & Hobbies Her interests are games (especially zombie-themed games), Anime, guitar and foreign drama.https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/661700013928509440 Her talent is singing.Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 7 She is an utaite, a person who does fan covers of songs and releases them onto the popular Japanese video sharing website Nico Nico. She cosplays and joins other cosplayers in Tokyo. Judging by her cosplay (one being Nico Yazawa in her Bokura wa Ima no Naka de ''outfit Mirror selfie of Kinchan cosplaying as Nico) and the tapestries she has hanging in her home, it is likely that she was a fan of both ''Love Live! and before being cast for Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a fan of . She has sung covers of LiSA's songs, and has performed them on live events. She is a big fan of AKB48, and had also thought of entering AKB48. She is also a fan of and has gone to a handshake meeting. She listens to K-Pop songs and is a fan of the girl group .https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/864320218310385665 Her favorite member is Dahyun.https://twitter.com/kanako_tktk/status/843806567434665988 Her favorite food is ,https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/669804642486718465 she also appears to like curry a lot, to the point that she eats curry four days a week.https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/663948439655329798 She likes Indian, and Thai curry.https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/663958085573062656 Her disliked foods are carrots and shiitake mushrooms.https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/673002505471524869 Other Data :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Trivia *She has a recorded live show in a Karaoke. She sang with her friend and ex-coworker in AkihabaraFUN. *Her original Twitter, Weblog, and Facebook accounts were removed shortly after the information about her role in Love Live! Sunshine!! was leaked. *The season she likes the most is Autumn.https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/661110933763178496 *She can handle the heat better than the cold.https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/677764849011580928 *She is the tallest of all of the Aqours seiyuus at 164.5 cm (or 5'4.8"),https://twitter.com/Kanako_tktk/status/1105743870992703488 which is ironic since Hanamaru is the shortest of Aqours. *Fans were suprised that the fact that before her career as Hanamaru's Seiyuu she participated in a band cover as a vocalist. That band cover was for the Love Live's 2nd Season ending song, Donna Toki mo Zutto. Gallery :Please refer to this voice actress' Image Gallery. References Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!